


Spring Morning

by thesoundofnat



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic!Stucky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun wakes Steve up as usual. Bucky is already up and making him coffee and breakfast. Everything would be perfect if it weren’t for those useless curtains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Morning

**Author's Note:**

> stucky-love-child (on tumblr) prompted: Domestic!Stucky + coffee, sunshine, book
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

Steve was a big fan of spring, but every morning started with him grumbling about how it got bright outside way too early and the sunshine shone into his bedroom window before it was time to get up. Today it was particularly annoying. It was Saturday, the only day he got to sleep in, and here he was, squinting at his useless curtains and not sleeping in. Wonderful.

He rolled to his side, not feeling surprised at all when he found the space beside him empty. Bucky was like the moon. As soon as the sun came around he was gone. Steve could hear him rummaging around somewhere in the apartment, humming to himself. It made his annoyance vanish instantly.

He got up, ignored his scattered clothes and walked out of the bedroom into the cramped hallway. Books were stacked against one side of the wall, as he didn’t have a bookshelf. Socks and underwear littered the floor, and a box of records was hiding under an old jacket. His flat was tiny, but effective.

“Just like you,” Bucky would say with a grin before ruffling his hair.

Steve was met by the heavy scent of coffee the very moment he pushed the kitchen door open. Bucky had his back toward him, still singing quietly to himself as he poured liquified heaven into two cups. Steve lingered in the doorway, letting his eyes roam over Bucky’s bare back.

Bucky suddenly stopped signing and said, “I can feel you staring.” He turned to smirk at him. “It’s rude to stare, Steve.”

Steve gave a smile. “I’m feeling pretty rude today,” he replied with a shrug.

Bucky barked out a hoarse laugh. “Maybe I should withhold your coffee until you start behaving.”

Steve narrowed his eyes at him. “You wouldn’t.”

“You’re right, but only because I value my life.”

“If it’s of any comfort,” Steve said, walking up to him and accepting his cup. “I value your life, too.”

Bucky hummed. “Oh, really?”

“Uh huh.” Steve stood on his toes and leaned in. “So much.”

Bucky crouched down a bit and their lips met. Bucky tasted so good in the morning. There was just something very Bucky about it.

“I made you breakfast,” he said once they pulled apart. “I was gonna bring it in, but it looks like the sun woke you up.”

“As usual,” Steve replied with a sigh, taking a sip out of his hot beverage. “Can’t you come with me and buy new curtains? Thicker ones. Please?”

“If I recall correctly you’re the one who chose the current ones because the color reminded you of my eyes.”

“They’re certainly as bright as your eyes.”

“You’re making me blush.”

“Anyway, I don’t need them anymore. I get to see your eye color every morning and night. That’s enough. Time for a new purchase.”

“Well,” Bucky said, leaning against the counter. “We’ve both got today off. How about we get ready and go look for some?”

Steve did a little jump, almost spilling coffee on himself in the process. “Great! Let me just take a quick shower.”

“Aw, man, I need to take a shower, too.” Bucky tilted his head. “It’ll be quicker if we shower together.”

Steve smirked at him. “Good idea.”

It wasn’t quicker for them to shower together, and they reached the shop just in time to get what they wanted. Steve’s love for spring became so much stronger after that day.


End file.
